


Акт сопротивления

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [3]
Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Character Study, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:18:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: Арахна знает о деяниях богов — и не считает, будто должна им хоть что-то.





	Акт сопротивления

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Revolutionary Act](https://archiveofourown.org/works/393831) by [nonisland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonisland/pseuds/nonisland). 



Арахна ткет.

Вот боги ведут войны между собою и принуждают своих последователей, не ведающих того, точно так же сражаться и умирать, рассматривая жизни людей — людей, у которых есть семьи, оставляющих по себе вдов и детей-сирот, — лишь как разменную монету в своей бесконечной игре.

Ее челнок негромко постукивает по станку.

Вот боги убивают людей сами: Артемида, во всей своей беспощадной, вовеки-целомудренной красоте, спускает собак, дабы разорвать охотника, ее стрелы вместе со стрелами ее брата Аполлона пронзают детей Ниобы; Гера, жертва непрестанных измен, выслеживает детей Семелы и Ламии, Зевс пожирает Метиду. 

Нити ярки: от красок и от ее гнева. 

Вот боги преследуют смертных женщин ради их красоты и ложатся с ними — силой либо обманом. Челнок постукивает громче, когда Арахна принимается перечислять имена оскорбителей: Зевс, вновь и вновь; Аполлон; Посейдон; Дионис. И вот она, Афина, кто утверждает, будто Арахна обязана ей почтением за этот свой дар — кто утверждает, будто Арахна всем ей обязана: проклинающая Медузу и ее сестер вместо того, чтобы помочь им. 

Гобелен поет гневом.

Вот они, боги, со всеми их мелочными страхами и жестокостью, их дрязгами, их тщеславием, их неверностью и неуверенностью: ничуть не лучше смертных, чьего поклонения они требуют, и даже хуже многих их них. Каждый стежок Арахны ложится на полотно с яростью удара, наносимого в битве. 

Афина прославила богов сценами, которые выткала. Арахна отступает назад, в молчании, и дает богине возможность увидеть встречное обвинение. 

И она думает — со страстной тоской, бурлящей в крови, — что следом покажет его всему миру.


End file.
